Men's Worst Enemy
Men's Worst Enemy is the 4th episode of the series Episode Guide *Thersea is in apollo living quarters and seen playing the apollo's lyre .Apollo praises Theresa's playing Ability ., but is insulted when the lyre is called lam e and rufuses to let others know she plays . *Jay , Herry , Odie and Neil are at the the Dog pound , where they notice all dogs acting wierd .They tag Herry grandmother dog Pepe and track him in hope it lead them to cause , *They are eventualy confronted by Cerberus who is the three headed dog that guards the underworld *The Hero go to Chiron for help , he informs them that only Cake and music can control Cerberus with from the lyre being the most effective . *Theresa emits that she play the lyre , then Chiron informs them they would need opherus lyre which is enchanted . they hero would have to go to the Elysian Fields togey orpheus lyre . jay , Theresa and Archie go to persephone to help them gai entrance to the underworld , Persephone told that she will not take the them to the underworld because it not a place for mortals enter . *Odie , Atlanta , Herry and neil are out trying to capture cerberus , however cerberus is able to escape *Theresa comes to the assumation that there must be a safe entrance to the underworld in the School., the Entrance is through the picture of the Seasons in Persephone's solarium . *Jay , Theresa and Jay follow Persephone , Theresa find the grove that Persephone planted where they find a bag of gold coins which they use to pay Charon to sail them across the river into Hades . *Unfortunately they meet Cronus at hades' Gate , where Cronus blackmail theresa to bring him the lyre in extange for not hurting jay anf Archie . *Theresa reaches the Elysian Fields where she meet orpheus who give her his lyre .Theresa return to the Gate of Hades , where jay and archie fight Cronus , they escape the underworld and theresa tames cerberus with her lyre playing . Hades appears to take Cerberus back to the underworld Character Heroes *Jay *Atlanta *Herry *Archie *Theresa *Odie *Neil Gods *Cronus *Apollo *Hades *Persephone *The Horae Immortals *Chiron *Charon Animals *Cerberus Spirit *Orpheus Location *The Underworld *Olympus High *Dog Pound Episode Still Men's Worst Enemy -1.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -2.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -3.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -4.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -5.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -6.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -7.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -8.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -9.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -10.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -11.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -12.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -13.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -14.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -15.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -16.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -17.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -18.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -19.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -20.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -21.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -22.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -23.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -24.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -25.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -26.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -27.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -28.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -29.jpg Men's Worst Enemy -30.jpg Trivia Category:Episode